The Incident
by uat
Summary: A short One-shot about how Shepard and Javik's relationship could have turned out after the fling in the Citadel DLC. It is rated M for a reason. Sort of spoilerish.


**AN: Alright after the Citadel DLC and waking up next to Javik after a wild party if you are not locked in anyone's romance, I had this story in my mind and the best way to get it out of my mind was to write a little one-shot about it. It is rated M because of mature/adult situations.**

It all starts unexpectedly Shepard would say when someone would ask her. One moment she was playing war against the bottles with Javik, drunk yet happy. The next well... She has no idea why, how it happened yet while taking cover behind one of her luxurious couches suddenly she was assaulted by her teammate in the most unpredictable way. What is more surprising to her is the haste she leaves her pistol on the ground to deepen the assault, kiss, by embracing his oddly shaped head. He grabs, with the brute force he uses it cannot be called holding or hugging, her waist in return. She gives a hiss at the unexpected contact and the Prothean uses the hiss to deepen the already deep kiss by entering his tongue to taste her.

Shortly, in less than a minute she finds herself making out with a 50.000 year old, grumpy, angry yet at the moment wonderfully dominating and extremely talented (that caress thing he does with his lips has to be a Prothean super-secret) Javik.

She would blame her already drunk crew for not interfering, but does she have the right to blame them when she is as drunk as they are?

The parts are a little blurry, trying to climb the stairs while kissing, falling a few times, with her on the top crawling to the bedroom lips locked, and his hands. His odd alien yet warm and tingly hands on her skin, in her mouth, gliding through her hair, mapping her face... She must be mad for finding a new appreciation of hands, specifically his hands. But after learning what they are capable of she doesn't give a damn. Oddly enough she realizes that he has found appreciation too, especially in her hands when the massage the back of his skull softly. The appreciation extends to her lips, teeth when they nibble on his neck, and maybe because he understands the appreciation she has for his hands offers a finger to her which she nibbles on, tasting the alieness, pleased.

Her hands as eager as ever sneak into his armor trying to find the claps to free him of them, so that she can feel his skin. He grumbles softly and flips over leaving her on the floor when he stands up to get rid of his armor, glancing at her intensely.

"Your clothes." His deep voice tears in the already too quiet bedroom.

For a second Shepard stares, confused, and on the other she is fighting out of her clothes in a hurry to catch up with Javik. He is faster however, or less drunk, and helps her quest by nearly tearing her bra and actually tearing her panties. Before she can make an indignant sound or glance at his now naked body, his hands are on her and he is kissing the hell out of her and is pulling her to his lap. She forgets her mishandled lingerie and in a second she is using her eager hands to understand his alien body. She is rewarded with a soft bite on her lower lip and groans or moans, she can't remember which one. He on the other hand is very pleased with her soft skin, and the breasts his hands start to stimulate.

She distantly wonders if they can fit sexually and as if he knows he presses her to his body more than willing to touch her more and answers her unasked question as she can feel something hard poking her stomach. She gives a relieved breath as she cannot remember being more turned on and the last thing she wants is to find out that they cannot have sex because their bodies are too different. He chuckles at her relief and bites her neck gently, playfully even and licks the bite as his hands finally find her breasts which intrigue him so.

It is a sudden revelation that she is not only feeling her pleasure but his pleasure too. She unconsciously stiffens at the prospect and his yellow eyes focus on her, pauses his task of getting familiar with her neck, head tilted as if asking.

"I can feel…"

She is unable to finish her sentence as Javik mutters a "Primitives." and dives to kiss her again. She wants to snap back, remind him that he is making out vigorously and naked with a primitive. He senses her annoyance and to bring her back to more pleasurable things his one hands slides down between her legs, climbing her thighs with a dangerous ease to her most sensitive place. Just as his finger softly touches her, she throws her head and moans lustfully to show her approval. Javik amused with her reaction, nips the tip of her chin. She is not one to stay passive however and her one hand finds his length while the other hand is on a quest to find his more sensitive spots, she has no difficulty finding his spots because he relays his desires and wishes to her with the weird Prothean way he usually uses on her, what is more interesting is however is that she can feel herself doing the same to him too. She continues her ministrations and he starts making small circles between her folds as she gives him a look, full of frustrated understanding.

He laughs, and it is a very evil laugh which makes her body heat up more if possible, and his hand on her other breast is suddenly at the back of her neck, pulling her mouth to a desperate, maddening kiss. She can feel his amusement at her understanding but he has other things in mind than to have an elaborate discussion of physiology reading. She sighs into the kiss and he keeps a slow yet determined pace with one finger, she sets the same pace with her hand on his length. He shudders after a while and nearly devours her mouth with a fierceness only matched with his prowess in battle. Her other hand finds the most sensitive spot on his skull which she knows will drive him wild, and suddenly the scene changes when he nearly throws her, lays her, on the ground and gives her a look which make her inners melt down.

Her hand holds him at a distance as she takes in his naked body, similar in shape but the coloring and texture deliciously alien. As her eyes end up at his length she entertains the idea of letting him get his way but she just knows what she wants, needs to do. To say Javik is shocked when her mouth is closed up on his length is an understatement. This time she is amused as he lets out a deep groan and his hands lock on her hair. She feels his shocked pleasure as she starts suck in and out his length. He is far from passive though because after a moment his hand finds her core again, this time his finger slides in her very wet yet tight depth, copying her haste. At this point she is so turned on that she is unable to think anything but him, in her, moving with the fierceness and tenderness she knows he possesses. He shares the same idea and pulls her up softly to give her a soft teasing kiss then leads her to sit on his lap again. Her heart gives a strange rhythm twice, this it she thinks, and she allows his lead, feeling his length stretching her depth slowly. When he is completely in her they pause for a second, openly staring at each other. She makes a small move and suddenly his length brushes a spot in her which electrify both her and his body, because she is clenching on him. They find their selves kissing, groping, and fucking like they are lovers who met after a decade. It is fuzzy later on, who came first or how many times they reached the peak, but she remembers that they lost their selves on nearly all of the furniture in the bedroom.

When they are finally completely spent they are inside the hot tub, he carries her to the bed, dries her and himself and lies next to her, spooning her in the progress. She decided to sleep at last as her drunken brain has been completely burned off with this passionate sex and her body doesn't even have the energy to whisper. Sleep claims her as Javik's arms hold her at the waist and his hand draws small circles on her skin.

She wakes up to find the prothean cuddling her, with a serene expression on his face. She wonders for a second if this is what it seems to be, then last night's activities hit her up like a biotic field and her face flushes to an ugly shade of red. Javik's eyes snap open and without even saying a good morning, somehow she doubts the stern Prothean would even do those, his hand captures the back of her neck while his other hand finds her waist pulling her completely to him and he proceeds with reenacting last night enthusiastically. She doesn't know why but she is far from passive, the opposite actually as she demonstrates how well she has learned his anatomy before they slept. Feeling him is easier since her senses are back and the pleasure of the love making, incident is dual.

By the time they are done, three times not counting the times they went through last night, she leaves the bed and starts dressing her uniform with a shocked expression, she has just banged a Prothean 50.000 years old, on her face.

"It turns out there is one thing primitives are good at." Javik says in a snippy yet amused tone.

Somehow this angers her, maybe it being called primitive again.

"Not a word." Her tone is snippy as his is but does not harbor the amused quality.

Javik looks at her for a few seconds with that odd smiling gesture then shrugs and leaves the room. After he is gone she realizes the bite mark he left on her neck, grateful for high collar uniforms she pulls the neck a bit more and gets out of her room to find her crew.

She has to give him credit, the "incident", as she dubs in her mind, is never spoken. Yet he stares at her, she stares at him and sometimes she feels connected – joined with him. In a Cerberus lab he pulls her from the fire, his hand resting on her longer than necessary; in the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery he touches the nape of her neck in the dark. She is about to lose her mind because the reluctant Prothean is suddenly everywhere and awfully touchy feely. The worst part is that she is the same. She can't help but glance at him, take him on all ground missions, and is constantly distracted by his presence. Just once she tried leaving him on the ship as she had another ground mission but he was right by the shuttle waiting. She has to leave a surprised Liara on the ship while she takes him with her on the mission again, but she makes sure to give him more tasks to punish his insubordination.

After this occurrence it isn't surprising that Liara is the first to catch this oddity and true to her title of Shadow Broker she lures Shepard in with a nice brandy and her calm way of chatting.

"I have realized that you and Javik are close Shepard." She says in the middle of their discussion about the latest mission.

Shepard nearly throws out her sip of the brandy but maintains self-control.

"What makes you think that?" She asks acting pensively.

Liara raises one of her eyebrows.

"Other than constantly picking him for groundside missions? Or that you two have been constant staring to each other? Or the fact that Glyph is a VI and VI's do not sleep?"

Shepard looks at the asari confused.

"What does Glyph has…" Shepard pauses, of course, Glyph was at her house during the party, the incident. She thinks about refuting everything but decides otherwise since she does not want to know what Glyph has told Liara.

"We had something. Sort of." Her ears blush by thinking of those somethings repeated even in her sober state. "A fling." She says after seeing Liara's searching gaze.

"You mean… you and Javik." Liara sounds atrophied.

"Yeah, Javik and I." Shepard feels shame in admitting her sexual cross-species liaison with the 50.000 year old prothean to the very woman whose life was dedicated to researching prothean culture.

"That's… Shepard…" Liara now sounds like a mother who realized that her child had sex, or maybe her mind very easily turns into those kind of thoughts because – "How did this even happen?"

"We were playing shoot the bottles after the photo was taken and we just… ahem… went with the flow?"

"But a fling is generally short lived. Is your… fling on-going?" Liara blushes and Shepard feels like she is blushing in the same way too.

"Um. No? No. We said we would never speak about it." Well she said that but he didn't look pissed off about it.

"Then why do you look so involved?"

Shepard thinks about it then shrugs and takes another sip from her brandy.

"What do you think?" She is desperate for an answer, any answer. How she wishes that Mordin is alive and here giving her odd tips about interspecies relations.

"I do not know, but it seems like you two are in a relationship." Liara has that superior asari smile on her face, how Shepard sometimes hates that expression.

Shepard freezes. Relationships are very strange to her, after she has found out about the existence of Reapers she never had time to develop one with anyone. And to think that the closest thing she gets to a relationship is with a man who calls everyone around him primitive.

"Are you sure?" Shepard doesn't know what kind of answer she hopes for but her heart at the moment is hammering her ribcage.

Liara sighs, and gives her a small smile.

"Shepard, I think you would know the answer, not I." She says in a sympathetic, stern voice.

Shepard nods absently, suddenly the room feels hot, and her mind is full of those things with Javik. Maybe talking about this was not the best idea. She takes a last sip from her brandy, places the glass on the table, springs up from the couch muttering an "I should go." to Liara and runs to the elevator.

Unsurprisingly Javik is in his room and turns to her with a suave step as soon as she enters the room. He looks at her, analyzing while she stands there nearly panting, her thighs suddenly shaking with desire and looking at him like he is the last drop of water. Shepard watches the way his mouth turns into a smirk with desperate eyes, half expecting him to give another tirade of primitives and their lack of control. He takes a few fast steps to her and hugs her fiercely. She nearly forgets everything enough to whimper at his touch and she can feel his relief that she came for him, to him. Her rapid heartbeat calms when he, finally, kisses her fervently while she herself proceeds with taking their clothes off. They are preoccupied for hours and in the end he nips hardly at her neck again where the bite mark didn't disappear, this time she follows suit and bites him too and this ends up with another round with a very enthusiastic prothean making slow, sweet love to her.

When she finally gets out of the room she is certain that the people in the engineering or even that Allers heard everything but she can't care less and goes up to her room for a shower.

This new incident turns things even weirder but because of this Shepard and Javik become inseparable. After a few days Javik just starts to stay in her cabin. Even though everyone seems to know (Tali makes a girly giggle, Garrus actually winks, Vega starts making snide comments, Kaidan just looks worried all the time and EDI sends her vids about protheans) no one actually comes out and make a comment about her relationship.

Even Shepard and Javik do not speak about their relationship, but she has to admit it is like they have one mind, carrying each other's burdens. When he touches her she feels like peace and tranquility seeps from his fingertips and when she touches him it is like a breath of life. They feel content with each other but they have severe differences, but at least most of their arguments end up in the bed. Shepard never had anything stable, sort of, like this before and anytime she tries to keep a distance Javik just demolishes her walls with a ravening kiss.

It isn't until Rannoch that they have their huge fight after she unites the Geth and the Quarian. He gives her a look of disgust which makes her skin crawl and stiffly turns away to get inside the shuttle. Garrus, as always her crutch in any bad situation, places a hand on her shoulder with a small turian grin.

"It's alright, he will come around commander."

"I am not sure of that, it is enough if he can understand that I am his commander too." Shepard nearly spits out the words.

"Shepard, just… don't blow up anything, I have just calibrated the thanix cannon the way I like it." Garrus jokes as he gives a final pat on her shoulder.

Shepard offers him a weak smile and gets into the shuttle after patting him on the shoulder. Javik does not say anything in their return to the Normandy SR2, however once they get out of the shuttle he grabs her by the arms and makes his way with her in tow to their room before she can give her report to Hackett. He pushes her into the room and points a finger at her.

"Synthetics will do the same again!" His shout resonates in the cabin. "This 'peace you brokered, no such thing is possible between machines and organics. You should have destroyed them without hesitation."

Shepard takes a deep breath.

"They were innocent. Don't expect me to murder just becau–"

"They are machines not organics the act of destroying them is not murder." He is growling the words.

"They are beings Javik, they have consciousness, and they are alive." Shepard says with her most authoritative voice.

Javik stares at her for a moment before he speaks in a softer tone.

"Then say that the next time they revolt." And with that he leaves her alone.

Shepard report to Hackett, chats with Tali, checks everyone but him and returns to her cabin feeling both empty and angry. When she finally falls asleep her dreams are most unpleasant with reapers and shadowy forests. She wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling better from being free of her dreams, to realize that Javik is the one who woke her up with a soft shake on her shoulder. She knows he won't apologize and she won't say sorry either, they are like prothean avatars of different aspects as he once explained her.

"You were having a dream." His statement is calm.

"You felt my nightmare… from your room?" Shepard asks incredulously.

"We are joined." He replies and continues on when he realizes that she doesn't understand. "Our physiologies are joined. It is not difficult to sense you when I want to."

Shepard stares at him, this could be the closest he would come to a confession that he wants to sense her even though she constantly walks over his beliefs. She takes in a small breath.

"Even though I allow synthetics to have a chance to live?" The question is out of her mouth before she can stop it.

"You are the commander. Yours choices are the ones you will have to live with." Javik's hands find her face and he holds her face towards his own tightly. "Do not show the reapers the same mercy."

Shepard closes her eyes for a second then opens them to lock them with his.

"I won't." Her hand stretches out to hold his face. "Not because you asked me not to, because they came and murdered millions. And it is my job to stop them, once and for all."

This time she kisses him and after they are done with their make-up sex she remembers.

"Does that mean we are in a relationship?" She asks kissing his sensitive under neck.

"That would translate as a more serious relationship." Javik sounds a bit pensive if such a thing is possible. His hand on her hair stops for a millisecond.

Shepard thinks about it for a second before giving him another kiss on the neck.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
